Red Social
by yusha
Summary: Una de las cosas que Jem no entendía de la sociedad actual, era la creación de eso que los mundanos llamaban Red Social, y aunque dudaba mucho que hubiera alguien interesado en su intimidad excepto él mismo, había seguido con atención cada una de las indicaciones que le había dado Tessa mientras le ayudaba a crear sus cuentas en las redes sociales. /Para Reto Fanfic 2018: 12 meses.


**Aviso:** Este fic forma parte del Reto Fanfic 2018: 12 meses, 12 fanfics escritos.

 **SEPTIEMBRE:** Un fanfic con redes sociales.

.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC. Ubicado después de Ciudad del Fuego Celestial y antes de la boda de Jem y Tessa.

Cantidad de palabras: **1876**.

.

 **Red Social.**

 **.**

Una de las cosas que Jem no entendía de la sociedad actual, era la creación de eso que los mundanos llamaban _Red Social_.

Cosas como: Facebook, Twitter, Pinterest, Whatsapp, Skype, Tumblr, Snapchat, LinkedIn, e Instagram, eran algo que no terminaba de entender.

¿Qué tenía de malo escribir cartas como antes? ¿Visitar a las personas en su hogar para saber cómo estaban? ¿Dar paseos por la ciudad para observar los paisajes y arquitectura en persona y no a través de una pantalla de unas cuantas pulgadas?

Sin embargo a Tessa toda aquella tecnología le gustaba tanto, que habían pasado horas a su lado explicándole sobre los hilos, el timeline, los filtros, los perfiles y sobre todo, las cuestiones de seguridad de cuentas y privacidad en ellas, porque " _tampoco queremos que todo el mundo sepa lo que pasa en nuestra intimidad"._

Por supuesto, aunque Jem dudaba mucho que hubiera alguien interesado en su intimidad excepto él mismo, había seguido con atención cada una de las indicaciones que le había dado Tessa mientras le ayudaba a crear sus cuentas en las redes sociales, que la mayor parte del tiempo tenía en el olvido salvo quizás Instagram aunque en realidad estaba dedicado a fotos de Iglesia (su gato había resultado un modelo perfecto y vanidoso que a veces hasta exigía fotos cuando le veía con el iPhone en la mano) y Youtube (por aquello de toda la música y tutoriales al respecto que llamaban su atención).

—Tal vez deberías considerar abrir tu propio canal de videos —sugirió una tarde Tessa, dejando la bolsa con las compras sobre la mesa cuando Jem, al verla llegar, interrumpió su práctica de una melodía que intentaba copiar con el violín.

Su esposo, sonriendo, dejó el violín en su estuche sacudiendo la cabeza y rechazando la idea.

—Nadie vería mis videos Tessa, soy solo yo tocando el violín —aseguró recibiendo el beso que su amada depositó en sus labios, envolviéndola entre sus brazos cuando ella también sonrió.

Después de todo, Jem no era alguien conocido precisamente por tener una gran cantidad de amigos, los hermanos silenciosos en realidad no contaban porque ellos estaban más allá de las redes sociales y de todos los cazadores de sombras de la tierra si acaso tenía agregados a los jóvenes del instituto de Nueva York.

—Precisamente por eso —insistió—. A los vecinos ya les gusta escucharte tocar todos los días, estoy segura de que si pudiera grabarte y subir tus videos lo disfrutarían todavía más. En especial si supieran que las playeras se te pegan al cuerpo de tanto sudor —comentó y cayendo en cuenta de lo desagradable que debería ser para ella, Jem de inmediato respingó y se apartó, disculpándose por ello.

—Debo estar apestoso —dijo avergonzado, tirando del cuello de su camiseta para olfatearla un instante antes de quitársela.

La risa de Tessa y sus brazos lo detuvieron abrazándolo por la espalda, antes de que se apartara más.

—No lo decía por eso Jem, pero si quieres darte un baño puedo acompañarte después de guardar las compras —propuso ella, poniéndose de puntitas cuando él giró para mirarla por sobre su hombro, sus labios femeninos estampando un dulce beso en la mejilla de su amado que no pudo evitar una sonrisa y fue incapaz de detenerla cuando le soltó para dirigirse a la cocina.

Le encantaba esa versión moderna y empoderada de Tessa. Su Tessa a quien amaba y gustaba tanto complacer que, aún de pie en medio de su sala con la playera de algodón en las manos y el torso al desnudo, moviéndose apenas un poco para poder verla a través de la puerta le preguntó:

—¿En serio crees que sería buena idea volverme un… youtuber? —dijo usando la jerga mundana al hablar—. ¿No amenazaría eso nuestra intimidad?

Por supuesto, aunque Jem se tomaba muy en serio las cuestiones de privacidad de las redes sociales, también le preocupaba poner sobre ellos mismos una exagerada atención de parte de los mundanos: él ya no era un cazador de sombras en forma, pero sus orígenes no cambiaban por ello. Y además de eso, dudaba mucho que un _glamour_ funcionara en internet. En especial si consideraba que un youtuber buscaba precisamente atención.

Tessa desde la cocina, se estiró un poco para guardar una lata en la parte superior de su alacena.

—Hay maneras de hacerlo sin revelar tu identidad, como con el instagram de Iglesia. Y te ha ido muy bien con ese —opinó ella, girando tras cerrar la puertecita de la alacena para salir de la cocina y mirando al gato que ronroneaba en el sofá.

Jem también lo miró por un instante.

—Es distinto —aseguró.

A menudo Jem solo tenía que mirar a Iglesia a través del lente de su iPhone y tomar la foto para que ésta saliera perfecta y muy pocas veces aplicaba algún filtro, ahora mismo bastaría con abrir un poco las cortinas para tener algún efecto de luz perfecto para una foto de gato quien, sin duda, era un divo que parecía buscar su propio mejor ángulo a la espera de que Jem le fotografiara.

Tessa, avanzando hacia donde él se encontraba le distrajo de su pensamiento.

—Si de veras quieres hacerlo, inténtalo. Si no, no pasa nada —aseguró, ella con sus ideas sobre el tiempo y el aquí y ahora vislumbrándose en toda la seguridad que poseía y que a menudo le transmitía a Jem, su Jem que acarició el suave y terso rostro, mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Qué tal si intentamos un video en vivo en, no sé, facebook? —ofreció porque aún tenía sus dudas pero quería por lo menos intentarlo, Tessa sonriendo asintió mostrándole su apoyo.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó, porque no estaba segura de cuándo querría Jem intentarlo, tal vez en ese momento o tal vez algunos días después. El caso es que Jem pareció pensarlo muy poco, considerando también la posibilidad de arrepentirse si lo postergaba, y mirándola asintió.

—Sí —confirmó—, aunque necesitaré una camisa limpia —apuntó y Tessa rió ante la seriedad con que lo decía, viéndole inmediatamente sonreír y siendo estrechada entre sus brazos, recibiendo un montón de pequeños besos antes de que Iglesia, actuando como el chaperón que había sido en el pasado, saltó a la mesa y tiró el iPhone de Jem para que le prestaran algo de atención y se separaran.

Por supuesto, ellos no se separaron de inmediato como lo hubieran hecho durante el siglo pasado; tras el pequeño exabrupto, dejando los besos, simplemente miraron al gato que saltó de la mesa y suspiraron (en el caso de Tessa) y movieron la cabeza (en el caso de Jem).

—Iglesia —reprendieron casi al mismo tiempo antes de que Tessa fuera a levantar el iPhone mientras Jem se disponía a guardar el violín en su estuche.

De pronto ya no le parecía buena idea hacer el video en vivo, especialmente si consideraba los deseos de protagonismo de su gato.

O tal vez esa era la respuesta a su pregunta: tal vez debía hacer escuchar su música de fondo mientras Iglesia aparecía en primer plano mostrándose ufano…

—Tessa…

—Jem ¿ya has visto esto? —interrumpió ella encontrando su mirada con la de él, extendiendo en su dirección el iPhone para que lo mirara.

Jem, aunque no sabía a qué cosa se refería Tessa, dejó el violín en el estuche, tomó el aparato y observó con atención la imagen en Facebook que ella le mostraba, suponiendo que la aplicación se había abierto al tomar ella el aparato, notando de inmediato que el gato persa gris de ojos amarillos y cara aplastada que aparecía en ella era Iglesia.

Pero esa no era una foto que él le hubiera tomado. Además, en letras blancas justo en la parte de abajo, había un texto en que se leía: "¿Has visto a este gato?"

—¿Quién…?

—Es Isabelle Ligthwood. Lee los comentarios —señaló ella posicionándose a su lado y Jem cliqueó en los comentarios, obteniendo entonces una mirada de la imagen en pequeño y la misma pregunta que había leído en el texto blanco, los botones de reacción, comentarios y compartidos, todos con números dispares a los que apenas prestó atención fijándose de inmediato en los comentarios.

* * *

 **Jace:** ¿De nuevo con lo mismo Issy? Iglesia está bien, ya deja de buscarlo. **Simon** dice que lo encontró en Instagram.

 **Izzy respondió. 2 respuestas.** ¿Tú cómo lo sabes? ¿Lo has visto acaso? No, la respuesta es no Jace, ¡no sabes si el hermano Zachariah aún tiene a mi gato! ¡Y Simon tampoco sabe si ese gato de Instagram es mi gato!

* * *

La segunda respuesta era del mismo Jace poniendo un emoticon poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras miraba arriba. A **Simon** le gustaba el comentario.

* * *

 **Clary:** Izzy quizás no deberías preocuparte tanto. Si el hermano Zachariah se llevó a Iglesia como piensas, debe estar cuidándolo muy bien.

 **Izzy respondió. 3 respuestas.** Si sabes que en la ciudad silenciosa no se aceptan gatos, ¿verdad? Si el hermano Zachariah se llevó a mi gato, el pobre ha de estar sufriendo.

 **Jace** : Por centésima vez, el hermano Zachariah ya no es un hermano silencioso, Izzy. Él ya no podía volver a la ciudad silenciosa, si quieres pregúntale a **El fabuloso Magnus Bane**. Seguro que él puede explicarte.

* * *

El emoticon que Jace había puesto en su anterior comentario estaba de vuelta, y esta vez a Clary y a Simon les gustaba el comentario. A El fabuloso Magnus Bane le encantaba y a Izzy le enojaba.

En su siguiente respuesta etiquetaba a Simon exigiéndole que apareciera, y tras algunos cuantos comentarios más (la mayoría de ellos emoticons puestos por Jace y Alec), al final Simon había aparecido con el link de la página de Instagram de Iglesia a la que Izzy había reaccionado con un "Me asombra".

* * *

 **Simon** : Este es el link, y estoy un 99% seguro de que es Iglesia. Sería muy raro que dos gatos idénticos lleven el mismo nombre.

* * *

Y ese comentario tenía el Me asombra de Izzy, los me gusta de Clary, Jace, Alec y el propio Simon.

Jem, apartando los ojos de su pantalla intercambió una mirada con Tessa, y sonriendo reaccionó a aquello con un Me encanta.

—Mandémosle una foto —dijo él y Tessa asintió en común acuerdo, pero en lugar de solo dejar a Iglesia posar, la castaña se agachó y tomó a Iglesia entre sus manos arriesgándose a un arañazo mientras Jem, abriendo la cámara y activando la opción de _selfie,_ abrazó a su amada y extendió el brazo para que los tres salieran en la foto juntos.

Porque, si había algo que Jem había entendido de las redes sociales, era que habían nacido ante la necesidad de inmediates de la juventud en crecimiento, la falta de paciencia y la urgencia de una respuesta que en el pasado podría tardar meses en llegar.

Un minuto o dos después, al ver las respuestas de Alec cuestionando si era el mismo hermano silencioso que habían conocido, y el me encanta de El fabuloso Magnus Bane que le pedía lo llamara, riéndose, Tessa tuvo que responder desde su propio iPhone que dejaran de coquetear con su futuro esposo quien por su parte estaba muy avergonzado por olvidar que no llevaba la camisa puesta cuanto tomó la foto que subió a la red social.

.

.

 **. F I N .**

.

.

 **Notas finales:**

 _Me encanta la idea de escribir de Jem y Tessa, son una de mis ships predilectas que amo y disfruto con todo mi corazón, y en cuanto supe que tenía que escribir un fic con redes sociales no dudé en hacer una historia de ellos, en especial considerando el aislamiento al que Jem fue sometido al convertirse en hermano silencioso y por sobre todo, el intenso deseo de Tessa en After the Bridge de mostrarle las maravillas del mundo modernas a su amado._

 _Por supuesto, al momento de tener que desarrollar la historia me encontré con los obstáculos de no saber qué hacer aparte de poner a Jem hablando de las redes sociales, y tras mucho pensarlo acabamos con el fic tal y como lo he plasmado: inventándome un instagram para Iglesia y con una publicación de Facebook de la mejor manera que he podido e incluyendo personajes que no pensaba usar jajajaja. Pero bueno, el chiste era cumplir de la mejor manera el reto y nada, no hay más._

 _Agradezco infinitamente su atención, que leyeran mi fict y no hay más que agregar, los reviews son siempre bien recibidos, un beso a todos y nos leemos pronto. ;D_


End file.
